


Dating Is Tricky Business

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emilia goes on a date, F/F, Kid Fic, Stuffed Toys, and Kara helps her out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: Emilia came into the living room and dropped onto her favorite chair in a huff.“Everything okay, sweets?” Kara asked, a bit concerned.Emilia raised her head slightly to look at Kara before dropping it back down, “Oh, yeah, everything is awesome.” Emilia gave Kara two sarcastic thumbs up before covering her face.





	Dating Is Tricky Business

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness. Am I actually posting a second fic in as many days? The world must be ending. Is it ending?
> 
> Nope, someone just gave me a prompt and I spent all day think about it while I was doing absolutely nothing at work. Also, this fic is centered more around Kara and Emilia since I know I've been favoring Lena a bit in a lot of my fics.
> 
> Prompt from @annakendrickownsme on Tumblr: "Heyyy! I have a prompt idea for your Sam and the Cotton Candy Ram series. How about Em starts dating someone and Kara and Lena are actual supportive dorks about it? And then the date wouldn't go well and she will be comforted by her stuffed sheep."
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara heard the door open and close, and without thinking, she put her laptop and work away. She could hear the familiar footsteps of Emilia walking into the living room, and Kara couldn’t wait to talk to her. 

Because Emilia just got back from her first date, and Kara wanted to hear all about it.

Emilia came into the living room and dropped onto her favorite chair in a huff.

“Everything okay, sweets?”

Emilia raised her head slightly to look at Kara before dropping it back down, “Oh, yeah, everything is _awesome_.” Emilia gave Kara two sarcastic thumbs up before covering her face.

Kara couldn’t help smiling, because she’s pretty sure she has seen Lena do the exact same thing after a long day of work.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes,” Emilia groaned, “No, I don’t know. Maybe.” She lifted her head up and looked around the room, “Is Mom still at work?”

“Yeah, she won’t be back until around dinner.” Lena had hated that Emilia’s first date fell on the day that she had an unusual amount of meetings, but Kara assured her that she would text Lena updates. She spent all Saturday doing so between cleaning around the apartment and writing a new article. She sent Lena a picture of clothes thrown all over Emilia’s room as she got ready, and, when Emilia’s date knocked on the door to pick her up, Kara even did the embarrassing parent thing and made them take a picture together. Text updates included, “I’ve never seen our daughter so stressed, not even when she was running for student body president,” “You’d like her. She’s nice and she refused to refer to me as anything other than ‘Mrs. Danvers’,” and, “Em has been gone quite a while.” 

Emilia covered her face again.

“Did something happen?” Kara asked, figuring it was the best way to start the conversation.

“No, it was the distinct lack of happening that has me like this,” Emilia said, her voice muffled through her hands, “She’s amazing, and I’m an awkward nerd who had no idea how to act around cute girls.”

Kara laughed, and Emilia leveled her with a glare.

“What?” Kara asked, trying to stop laughing.

“This is not a laughing matter, Mama. I’m going to be alone forever.”

Kara snorted, “And your mom doesn’t believe that you got her flare for the dramatic.” 

Emilia sat up in her chair and dropped her purse by it, “It’s true. I’m going to be alone forever because I don’t know how to act around people I have a crush on. Do you remember Dennis Johnston? Instead of being normal and asking him out on a date, I avoided him like the plague.”

“Alright, come here.” Kara cleared her work off the sofa, and Emilia sat down beside her. “Have I ever told you about my first date with your mom?”

Emilia rolled her eyes but got comfortable, “It’s definitely been a few years.”

“Well, unsurprisingly, she asked me out,” Kara smiled at the memory of Lena in her office, takeout between them and Lena asking Kara if she would like to go on a real date, “And I was so nervous. I mean, Lena Luthor asked me out.”

“You’re not no one, Mama,” Emilia said, smiling for the first time since coming home, “You’re Supergirl.”

“At the time, I didn’t know that your mom already knew that.”

“It’s so obvious.”

“Shush, we’re not talking about my secret identity right now,” Kara nudged Emilia softly, and the two smiled at one another, “Anyway, I was so nervous, and the entire night, I felt awkward and I kept tripping up, and I thought that she wouldn’t want to go on a date with me again, but after I got home, I got a text from her talking about how much fun she had, and that she’d like to go on another date sometime.”

Kara was hoping that opening up to Emilia would get her to open up, too, but Emilia didn’t say anything back. She just hugged one of the throw pillows against herself and messed with a string coming off of it.

“Okay,” Kara said, standing up from the couch, “I’m going to make us hot chocolate.”

Emilia laughed, “Mama, I’m seventeen.”

“There’s no age limit on hot chocolate, Em.” Kara ran her fingers affectionately through Emilia’s hair, and went to the kitchen.

The hot chocolate didn’t take long to make, and Kara brought a surprise when she brought the hot chocolate into the living room.

Emilia felt something soft being placed against her arm, and she smiled at the sight of her childhood stuffed animal leaning against her. Sam’s fur was packed down from love and a little dirty in places, but he was still so soft and so cute.

“You didn’t have to go digging in my closet for him,” Emilia said while taking the offered glass of cocoa.

“He used to be the first thing you wanted when you were upset,” Kara said, smiling as she took a sip.

“Yeah, when I was a kid,” Emilia said, but she still ran her fingers over spiraled pink fur and felt the same comfort she used to feel when she was little.

Kara reached for the remote and turned the television on. “Do you want to watch the documentary about Ruth Bader Ginsburg?”

Emilia’s eyes lit up, “Is that even a question?”

Kara laughed and started the documentary, and she looked over to see Emilia’s full attention on the screen. As the documentary went on, though, Kara started to notice that Emilia was slowly starting to get restless, and she smiled as her plan worked.

If there was something on Emilia’s mind, all Kara or Lena had to do was do something else. Eventually, Emilia’s mind would wonder back to whatever was bothering her, and it would reach a point where Emilia just had to talk about it.

So now, all Kara had to do was wait for that moment.

It didn’t take long. About halfway through, Emilia grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

“She tried to kiss me,” Emilia blurted out, “And I really wanted to, but I panicked, so when she leaned in, I stepped away from her, and now she probably thinks that I didn’t want to kiss her, which so isn’t true, because I really, really did. I mean, there’s no way someone like Mae Thompson should even notice someone like me, so of course I would want to kiss her, but now she probably thinks I’m a freak or that I don’t like her and I don’t know what to do.”

Kara smiled, because, while there were so many things that Emilia did that reminded Kara of Lena, her nervous rambling was all Kara.

“You could text her and tell her that, you know.”

Emilia laughed nervously, “That’s a funny joke, Mama.”

“I mean it, sweets,” Kara moved so that she could put an arm around Emilia and hold her close, “She might be at her house talking to her parents about how you may not like her because she pushed you.”

“But I do like her,” Emilia said softly.

“So, tell her,” Kara said, squeezing Emilia’s shoulder gently.

“Okay.”

“Alright. Do you want to finish the documentary?”

“I don’t think so,” Emilia said, getting up from the couch and taking Sam with her, “I think I’m going to go to my room and call Mae.”

Kara smiled, “I think that’s a great idea.”

As Emilia took her mug to the sink, Kara took out her phone and texted Lena, “I have so much to catch you up on.”

~*~

Lena walked into the kitchen to see dinner already on the table, and Kara and Emilia waiting for her.

“I hope you two weren’t waiting long.”

“Only forever,” Emilia replied, starting to put food on her plate as Lena sat down.

“And by forever, our charming daughter means a few minutes,” Kara said, smiling at Lena across the table and offering her some salad.

They fell into comfortable conversation, Kara asking Lena about her day at work and Lena asking about Kara’s article. At one point, as Emilia was in the kitchen refilling her water, Kara gave Lena a pointed look and nodded her head at Emilia.

“So, love,” Lena said to Emilia as she sat down, “How was your date?”

“It was good,” Emilia shrugged, “We’re going on another date this Wednesday.”

Lena knew that already. She had gotten a text from Kara right before she left work that read, “She’s got a second date!” in all caps. Emilia shot Kara a small smile, not knowing that her moms had been gossiping the entire day.

“That’s great, love. I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Hopefully you’ll be less embarrassing than Mama.” Emilia rolled her eyes and gave Kara a pointed look.

“That’s doubtful,” Kara said, hiding a smirk behind her glass of water.

~*~

And Kara was right. Lena was sure to get home early on Wednesday so that she could meet Mae and ask her a few questions as she dropped Emilia off. Kara stood back and smiled at Emilia, who looked absolutely horrified at her mother, before suggesting that maybe they should leave the two teenagers alone.

“Are you spying?” Lena asked as they moved into the kitchen.

“Oh yeah,” Kara smiled then, “Emilia didn’t chicken out this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there it was, guys. I hope you liked the fic. As always, if you have any prompts you want me to write (who knows, you're prompt might be the next one to make me write a fic in a day), comment down below or head over to hellofromthe-otter-slide on Tumblr (I think I'm really funny, okay?).
> 
> Until next fic!


End file.
